Trial by Fire
by TheLastKing-Hero
Summary: The elves are being hunted. What will become of the poor child that gets away? This story starts from more of a 3rd person POV but will change to a 1st person POV in either chapter 2 or chapter 3. Hope you enjoy, and as always leave reviews! Rated M for blood although there really isn't any in the first chapter.


Author Notes - Hello everyone, I will be posting a new chapter of "Sleepless Night" later on today. Sadly I will not be here the rest of the weekend so I might not be posting anything else. Have a good day and as always please leaves reviews and PM me if you have any questions. (For this story please tell me if you find any POV errors.) -King

The sound of leaves cracking as a little girl ran echoed through the forest. She gulped down air frantically as she ran as fast as physically possible. Darkness surrounded her, seemingly entrapping her in an inescapable trap.

Heavy footsteps could be heard pursuing the scared girl, they were slowly gaining on her.

She continued to run, her legs ached as she was finally forced to slow down due to extreme exhaustion.

The pursuers would definitely reach her in just a few short moments. She looked around the small clearing that she had entered.

If I hide they might not find me.

She frantically ran to the side of the clearing. Her legs gave out under her as she reached the edge. Falling down she crawled into the shadows that the bushes created.

"Little girl, we only want to play with you for a while."

He and his companion laughed at his joke. They peered into the darkness looking for any sign of the elven girl that they were chasing.

"You can't run away girl, if you don't come out I might kill you once we find you!"

The girl shrank back into the darkness trying to make herself invisible. She held her knees against her chest as she cowered in fear.

The two men decided to keep looking through the woods on the opposite side of the clearing.

She watched them with eyes filled with tears. These men had come to her village in the night, savagely hunting down the elven village people. They killed anyone who tried to fight back against them.

The rest were rounded up like cattle and stuffed into large metal cages to be sold as slaves to the highest bidder.

As the village was ransacked by these soldiers the girl's father yelled at her, "Run Alice, run as far away from her as possible!"

The old man took a sword down from the wall of their small house and charged outside. He was the village elder and so it was his job to protect the village. He had decided that he wasn't giving up without a fight.

The little girl followed her father's instructions, she opened the back door and rushed out into the street. There were many bodies lying in the streets, crimson blood soaked the ground under their lifeless bodies.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she stood their motionless. A yell forced her back to reality, her father's voice call out to her.

"Run Alice!"

As the girl turned around to look at her father, she witnessed his last moments as an arrow collided with his chest. Blood poured down the shaft that was stuck half way into the man's body. He crumpled to the ground, lying lifeless like all the other bodies on the streets.

The girl let out a terrified screech as she turned and ran into the forest, trying to escape this terrible nightmare. A few of the soldiers noticed the little girl flee into the woods. They raced after her.

This terrific turn of events led the girl to her current predicament. She hid under the brush as the hunters scoured the area looking for sign of her.

They held large swords that clattered as they stomped about in the woods, with the sound growing fainter as they kept walking farther and farther away from where the little girl hid.

BEGINNING OF PRESENT DAY

That was three long years ago. Much had changed in these years, the little helpless girl had grown, she was no longer helpless but was now the protector of her people. She held the title "Amber Knight".

This is the story of Alice, the knight and protector of her people. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust."


End file.
